


Сердца в сахарной глазури

by my_deep_ocean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_deep_ocean/pseuds/my_deep_ocean
Summary: В День Святого Валентина принято дарить разукрашенные картонки, вырезанные в форме сердечек, шоколадные и такие безвкусные конфеты, сделанные собственными руками, или печенья, покрытые розовой, а то и красной сахарной глазурью, скрывавшей всю подгорелость и неумение готовить отправителя, — так думал Бэкхён. Сам он получал в этот день целую корзину открыток, печенья и шоколада, которые никогда не ел сам. Но однажды парень решился попробовать одно печенье, очаровательно разукрашенное умелыми руками, и был настолько удивлен изумительным вкусом тертого молочного шоколада внутри запеченного нежного теста, приправленного щепоткой корицы и горсткой изюма, а глазурь, эта сладкая карамельная глазурь, плавилась под теплом рта и превращалась в жидкую массу сплошного сахара и красителя. "Я найду ее или его", — так думал Бэкхён. Но все было не так-то просто: отправительница/отправитель чудеснейших сердечек не указал(а) свое имя, а только написал(а) одну крошечную буковку с завитушками — "Ч".
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Сердца в сахарной глазури

**Author's Note:**

> сердце в ленточку с орнаментом клубничек

июнь, 2015.

В огромной плетёной корзине уже не было свободного места для новых сладостей, приносивших смущающиеся девушки-сотрудники. Она была заполнена от донышка до самых краёв большой горкой, едва достающей до ручки. Но девушки не намеревались прекращать подавать свои сласти на стол всеми любимому сотруднику, создавая еще одну большую кучку горелого печенья, безвкусного шоколада, бережно завёрнутого в красивую глянцевую обертку, и леденцов, от вкуса которых можно было только морщиться и пить, пить воду литрами от чрезмерного переизбытка сахара.

Бэкхён всегда ненавидел этот день. День Святого Валентина. Ещё в школе его шкафчик был полностью забит подарками от его поклонниц, которые позже покоились в мусорных баках и ждали своей очереди в утилизации, а почтовый ящик переполнен любовными сопливыми письмами, заставляющие смеяться в голос, закатывать глаза и зевать до слёз от дотошно одинаковых мыслей влюблённых девушек. Его родители всегда умилялись его популярности у девушек и никогда не упускали возможность пошутить по этому поводу, заставляя Бэкхёна смущаться, сердиться и краснеть до оттенка свежих роз.

Парень думал, что со временем это пройдет, его популярность у девчонок его возраста. Но как глубоко он ошибался. В университете девушки его курса со всех потоков доставали даже сильнее одноклассниц, следя за его каждым шагом и вылавливая бедного парня за углами поворотов, насильно пихая свои подарки и письма с признания в любви в руки, а обескураженный Бэкхён даже не успевал моргнуть и глотнуть новую порцию воздуха, как его снова зажимали за углами университета и давали еще целую гору подарков. Его друзья по учебе всегда смеялись, когда тот приходил весь запыхавшийся и с безумными глазами, в которых плескался страх за свою шкуру и невинность, злость и усталость. А Бэкхён раздражённо скалился, скидывал с себя одежду и заваливался спать, оставляя гору хлама (подарков) у входной двери.

Но больше всего его удивило то, что в любви начали ему признаваться парни с его потока или же приглашать на свидания, на которые Бекхён вежливо отказывал. Тогда он впервые задумался о своей популярности, золотым ключом к которому была его внешность, и нашёл себя весьма привлекательным, мгновенно вспыхнув и браня себя за такие мысли.

Когда парень закончил, к своему огромному облегчению, университет и пошёл работать по специальности секретарём генерального директора большой компании по производству мягких игрушек, он снова думал, что на работе назойливые парни и девушки (мухи, мысленно поправлял себя он) не будут доставать его. Но он опять же очень-очень глубоко ошибался.

Вот сейчас Бэкхён старательно делал вид, что бессовестно спал на рабочем месте, сложив вместе руки и улёгшись на них, стараясь дышать ровно и глубоко. А звуки шуршащей обёрточной бумаги и их трения друг о друга всё не прекращались пока, наконец, парень не выдержал и резко сел прямо, впиваясь озлобленным и ледяным взглядом в испуганную девушку, которая со страхом, плещущимся в её голубых глазах, держала милую открытку ко Дню Святого Валентина. Когда цветастая картонка опустилась с шуршанием в переполненную корзину на его столе, а девушка нервно сглотнула и быстро ретировалась из приемной, Бэкхён устало потер глаза и с отвращением взглянул на гору сладостей, открыток и розовых пухлых конвертов, в которых наверняка были написаны любовные поэмы, посвященные ему.

— Когда же это, чёрт возьми, прекратится, — обречённо прошептал парень и прикрыл глаза, уперевшись локтем в стол и подперев кулак под подбородок.

— Никогда, мой милый Бекхённи! Никогда! — пропел звонкий певучий голос парня, ворвавшегося в приемную, заставив парня подскочить на месте от неожиданности.

Ким Минсок или Сюмин, как прозвали его однокурсники на факультете ботаники (а что он там делал — история умалчивает), был лучшим другом и по совместительству коллегой Бэкхёна в отделе дизайна новых моделей мягких игрушек. Он всегда выручал своего друга, помогал доносить подарки и много чего другого до мусорных баков и довозить его до дома. Сюмин никогда не завидовал своему другу, как его бывшие друзья-враги, а наоборот всегда потешался над ним, но подбадривал, что когда-нибудь найдет такую же прекрасную девушку, как и его Хань, что после получал подзатыльники и крики о том, что Лу Хань — парень.

— Умеешь же ты поддержать.

— На то и зовусь я твоим лучшим и единственным другом! — с улыбкой проговорил Минсок и присел на краешек стола, хватая из корзины печенье и ловко отрывая глянцевую бумагу, отправил одно печенье себе в рот. — На этот День Святого Валентина твои поклонницы стали лучше готовить печенье с шоколадными крошками. Скажу как-нибудь им, что тебе понравилось.

— Даже не смей этого делать!

— А ты попробуй одно и поймешь всё-всё! — всплеснул руками взбаламошный парень и лукаво улыбнулся.

Сокрушенно вздохнув, Бэкхён выбрал из целой разноцветной кучи самый простой тканевый мешочек белого цвета из льняной ткани. Ленточка с орнаментом крошечных милых клубничек, перевязанная около горлышка мешочка, оказалась вплетенной между тонких пальцев, и парень увидел аккуратно разукрашенные умелыми руками, очаровательные печенья. Взяв одно и откусив кусочек, он был настолько удивлен изумительным вкусом тертого молочного шоколада внутри запеченного нежного теста, приправленного щепоткой корицы и горсткой изюма, а глазурь, эта сладкая карамельная глазурь, плавилась под теплом рта и превращалась в жидкую массу сплошного сахара и красителя.

Обескураженно взглянув на Минсока, Бэкхён быстро справился с остальным печеньем и глубоко вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку стула и прошептав:

— Я еще хочу.

Тот ослепительно улыбнулся и вырвал льняной мешочек из рук друга, натыкаясь подушечками пальцев в поисках чего-то на бумажку. Вытащив её, Сюмин прочитал вслух:

— "Ч".

— Что за "Ч"? — недоуменно спросил Бэкхён.

— Тут написана только эта буква и всё.

Парень с крошками над верхней губой уставился на Минсока круглыми глазами и схватил несчастную бумажку из его пальцев, впиваясь взглядом в написанное. И правда, отправительница/отправитель чудеснейших сердечек не указала свое имя, а только написала одну крошечную буковку с завитушками — "Ч".

— Может, её имя начинается на эту букву? — предположил Ким, накручивая на палец прядь вьющихся волос.

— Как бы это ни было, я найду её или его, — уверенно сказал парень. — И ты поможешь мне в этом.

— _Его_ имя? — тот ухмыльнулся. — Только с тебя...

— Латте с карамельным сиропом. Я помню.

— Вот и славно! — радостно хлопнул в ладоши Минсок и спрыгнул со стола.

♡ ♡ ♡

Поиски таинственной(ого) отправительницы/отправителя вкуснейшего печенье они начали со списка работников в их компании, предварительно дождавшись обеда. Спустя полчаса, шурша бумагами и ища среди сотен имен имя, начинающееся на букву "Ч", глаза Бэкхёна со временем начали слезиться от чрезмерного напряжения. Он откинулся на спинку стула и тяжело вздохнул.

— Бекхённи, ищи! Мой латте с карамельным сиропом не ждет! — с воинственным видом прокричал Минсок, перебирая бумаги.

— Я устал.

— Представляешь, я тоже, но продолжаю же искать!

— Ты это делаешь ради халявного кофе, — хмыкнул Бён и прикрыл глаза.

— А ты это должен делать ради печенек, — с невозмутимым видом ответил тот.

— Ну ладно, я продолжу. Только обед у нас закончится через полчаса, а мы так и не нашли ни одного имени на букву "Ч".

— Я уже почти закончил искать во второй раз.

— Вот видишь! — всплеснул руками парень и скрестил их на груди. — Нам нужно проверить камеру в приемной.

Внезапно остановив свои поиски и взглянув ошарашенными глазами на друга, Сюмин резко встал на ноги, отчего все бумаги, лежащие на его коленях, с шелестом упали на пол.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал о камерах?! — с возмущением спросил он.

— Ты не спрашивал.

— Идиот! Проверь их с одиннадцати часов утра до пол-двенадцатого. Быстро!

Бэкхён вопросительно выгнул бровь и уставился на друга, ожидая ответа.

— Боже, почему ты такой тупой?! — прошипел Минсок и сел со скрежетом обратно на стул. — Учитывая то, что в нашей компании работают около шестидесяти процентов девушек из всех работников, а пришел я к тебе около в пол-двенадцатого, отправитель твоего печенья подложил их в этом промежутке времени, так как сверток был на самом верху.

— Мин, ты гений, — с улыбкой прошептал тот и начал входить в систему охраны, размеренно печатая цифры на клавиатуре.

Когда он вошел, Бён быстро нашел свою камеру среди сотен других и перемотал пленку до одиннадцати утра, установив ускоренный просмотр. Впившись внимательным взглядом в предметы в руках девушек и парней, парень внезапно нажал на паузу и навал всматриваться в лицо девушки, держащей тот самый льняной мешочек. С удивлением отодвинувшись от монитора компьютера, Бэкхён взглянул на Минсока, который с нетерпением ждал его вердикта, ерзая на одном месте и сверкая довольной улыбкой.

— Это Сувон.

Миндалевидные глаза резко расширились.

— Чего?!

♡ ♡ ♡

Хон Сувон была всем известной лесбиянкой в компании, подкатывающей к новеньким работницам своей очаровательной улыбкой и милыми ямочками на щеках. Она никак не могла подарить такое вкусное лакомство, сделанное с искренней любовью и старательностью, Бекхёну. Если только кто-то попросил подложить подарок ему с помощью Сувон.

До конца обеда оставалось двадцать минут, и парочка лучших друзей поспешила отправиться в отдел тестирования пригодности мягких игрушек. Когда они оказались на нужном этаже, парни сразу же увидели знакомое лицо и быстро оказались возле нужного стола.

Девушка, умело держащая палочки в правой руке и дынную булочку в другой, медленно жевала, иногда слизывая прилипшую сдобу к блестящему блеску губ алым язычком. Заметив силуэты парней над собой, она подняла ничем незаинтересованный взгляд и, отпив глоточек ароматного ягодного чая с чашки, безучастно проговорила:

— Ким Минсок и Бён Бэкхён. Вот так встреча. Что вас сюда привело?

Бэкхён кинул на друга напряженный и полный мольбы взгляд, и тот со вздохом и, закатив глаза, спросил:

— Кто тебя послал подложить вот это, — парень продемонстрировал мешочек с милой завязанной ленточкой. — Бекхёну?

Тонкие вишневые губы Сувон расплылись в улыбке, а глаза сверкнули недобрым огоньком.

— Ну... А что с вас будет за информацию?

— Клубничный смузи со взбитыми сливками и сиропом, — одновременно выдохнули те.

— И номер Юнсан.

Бэкхён нерешительно поджал губы и коротко кивнул.

♡ ♡ ♡

День Святого Валентина, на удивление Бёна, прошел так же быстро, как и его выходные дни и отпуск. После того, как они с Минсоком узнали, кто все-таки подарил ему эти печенья, парень ходил на работу с нежеланием и большим камнем на сердце, тянущего его на дно. Встречаясь взглядом с этим человеком, слыша его голос, чувствуя его ненавязчивые прикосновения к своим пальцам, Бэкхён старался убрать сгусток тягучего кома в горле и дрожь по всему телу, быстро исчезая с его поля зрения и с тяжелым дыханием прижимаясь к холодной стене, успокаивая свое бешено колотящееся сердце.

Бэкхён думал, что его отправителем будет очередная девушка, без ума влюбленная в него и пишущая кучу поэм в его честь. Но каково же было его удивление, когда он услышал имя своего босса, генерального директора Пак Чанеля.

С того ужасного дня прошло пять дней, а парня все не покидала та мысль, что его босс влюблен именно в него. Не то что бы он считал Пак Чанеля уродливым или каким-то еще. Нет. Он думал, что он весьма привлекательный мужчина с глубоким красивым басом, смешными ушами, торчащими кончиками полумесяцев из-под блестящих каштановых волос, а каким он был хорошим, добрым и умным! Всегда позволял Бэкхёну раньше закончить и угощал его чашечкой кофе или чая у себя в кабинете, болтая о том, о сём. Парень даже чувствовал некую симпатию к этому человеку, как к мужчине, мягко и светло улыбаясь ему, желая доброго утра или прощаясь с ним до следующего дня. Но неожиданная новость, что его начальник влюблен в него и готовил собственноручно те прекрасные печенья именно ему, не покидала его сердце и голову ни одну секунду.

Наверное, Бэкхён бы давным-давно написал увольнительную, но что-то подсказывало в его волнительном и быстро стучащем сердце, что делать это было бы большой и губительной ошибкой. Поэтому, когда Чанель предложил подвести его до дома, что делал это он не раз, а достаточно много, парень из-за волнения при его присутствии выронил свой портфель и, взяв его обратно в руки, взглянул на своего босса с поджатыми губами и круглыми глазами и быстро кивнул.

Пока они спускались по лифту на парковку, Бэкхёна посетила безумная мысль, а взгляд все скользил и скользил по прекрасному и идеальному (уже?!) лицу начальника.

— Эм... Господин Пак? — нерешительно прошептал парень, закусив до боли губу.

— Да, Бэкхён?

Услышав свое имя, он едва ли не упал в обморок, а воздух застрял где-то между глоткой и трахеей, заставив его закашляться, а слезам выступить блестящими бисеринками на глазах.

— С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоено спросил Пак.

"Нет, не в порядке", — хотел было ответить он, но, глубоко вздохнув, прошептал хрипло:

— Вы мне дарили что-нибудь на День Святого Валентина?

Бэкхён сильно зажмурился и отвернулся, ожидая ответа. Послышался приглушенный вздох, и парень был на девяносто девять целых и девять десятых процентов уверен, что тот скажет "нет". А на остальные ноль целых и одну десятую процента всем сердцем верил, что тот ответит...

— Да, я дарил тебе кое-что.

Этот смущенный и полный надежды голос заставил Бёна в шоке раскрыть глаза и повернуться к начальнику, внимательно вглядываясь в большие глаза, старательно отводящиеся.

— Господин Пак, посмотрите на меня, пожалуйста.

Щеки его начальника приобрели мягкий рубиновый оттенок, а нижняя губа прикушена. Дрожащие длинные ресницы, глаза цвета тающего шоколада на солнце и любовь, искренняя, нежная и чистая. Бэкхён сделал шаг вперед, поднял руку, обмотал вокруг кисти шелковый галстук цвета растущей густой травы весной и притянул к себе, даря боссу поцелуй, мягкий, нежный и невинный, как и его любовь.

— Вы мне должны еще одну порцию вашего вкуснейшего печенья и желательно еще один поцелуй, Господин Пак.

♡ the end ♡


End file.
